Oto fic Shota :)
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Es la historia de un Naruto de 14 años que vive aventuras con Gaara, y se encunetra con un muy atractivo Sasuke, las vueltas que dan en este mundo son complejas, con quién terminará Naruto? (NarutoxSasuke, SasukexGaara, SasukexSuigetsu)
1. Caps 1-4

**IMPORTANTE: este fic fue escrito cuando era más joven y con menos experiencia para escribir, los capis son cortos así que se subirán de dos en dos o de tres en tres. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Capítulo 1: Otoño.**

1. Una tranquila mañana de otoño, cuando las hojas y el viento danzaban hacia los ríos, las escuelas comenzaban una nueva semana y el silencio era paz total, en un apartamento no muy lejos del parque, un joven de no más de 14 años dormía plácidamente.

El reloj marcaba las 7:15, la luz del sol quedaba perfectamente bien con los cabellos rubios del joven. Abrió los ojos, azules como el mar, los cerró, los volvió a abrir y…

**-Dios mío! Llegaré tarde, no ya llegué tarde, aaahhhh!**

El joven salió disparado del cuarto, cogió un pedazo de pan, tomó un sorbo de leche y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo, no duró mucho corriendo al darse cuenta que había olvidado la mochila.

**-Diablos, tarde otra vez!**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.

**-Nara Shikamaru…**

**-Presente.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto-…-Uzumaki Naruto?**

*Pummmm*

**-Prrresseeente!**

**-Tarde otra vez.**

**-Lo siento maestra Tsunade.**

**-Sólo siéntate. ***suspiro*

**-Bueno, comenzaremos la clase con anécdotas de sus vacaciones y… ***toctoc* *suspiro*** Adelante.**

**-Buenos días maestra Tsunade, vine a escoltar al estudiante nuevo. Su nombre es Gaara.**

**-Bienvenido Gaara toma asiento, junto al chico rubio.**

**-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto, quieres ser mi amigo?**

Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza. Durante el transcurso del día Naruto le mostró el colegio a Gaara, un niño de cabellos rojos, tez pálida y ojos turquesa bordeados por negras y profundas ojeras, era evidente que no dormía ni comía bien. Hecho que preocupó a Tsunade, por lo que a la hora de la salida se dispuso a hablar con Gaara; así a la hora de la salida pidió a Gaara unos minutos de su tiempo.

-Hola, soy Tsunade, tu tutora. Mira, me llamó la atención el hecho de que tienes ojeras muy pronunciadas y quería saber sí te encuentras sano.

-Uh si señor, digo, maestra Tsunade, fue la presión del primer día.

-Muy bien, cuídate mucho. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

Al salir de la escuela Naruto estaba esperando a Gaara, el primer mencionado portaba una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

**-Hey Gaara, te invito a mi casa!**

**-N-no puedo. Lo siento.**

**-Bueno, para otro día, vale?**

**-Uh sí, adiós, hasta mañana.**

**-Hasta mañana!**

Es así como Naruto se marchó a casa, Naruto vivía sólo, sus padres lo abandonaron cuando cumplió los ocho años. Dejándolo en el apartamento, para cuidarse de sí mismo. O al menos eso recuerda Naruto.

**Capítulo 2: El problema.**

2. Al salir del colegio Gaara caminó lentamente, algo en él parecía indeciso, como cuál camino tomar.

A los ¾ del camino, dos personas le esperaban con brazos cruzados.

Un hombre y una mujer.

La persona de la izquierda era alta, morena, cabellos marrones y ojos oscuros.

La persona de la derecha alta, rubia, ojos negros y piel amarillenta.

**-Por qué has tardado tanto?- Preguntó el hombre.**

**-Dijimos claramente que habrías de tomar otro camino y que llegarías rápido!- La mujer exclamaba.**

**-lo siento Kankuro, Temari. La tutora me paró. Quería saber cómo me fue en el primer día. **

**-Vamos chico, Karura te espera.**

Siguieron caminando hasta entrar en una casa grande, lujosa y bonita.

Gaara era ordenado por Karura, su madre, hacer los deberes de la casa. Todo lo hacía él. Karura le prohibía llamarle mamá y tampoco llamarle hermano o hermana a Kankuro o a Temari.

La razón de esto fue que, cuando Karura estaba embarazada de Gaara, también esperaba a su hermana gemela. Gaara fue el primero en nacer y su hermana se murió ahogada. Karura tenía preferencia por la chica así que nunca lo perdonó y lo trató como un sirviente.

**Capítulo 3: Único.**

3. Transcurrieron las semanas, Naruto y Gaara eran cada vez más cercanos.

Naruto invitó a Gaara al parque, Gaara accedió, después de todo no podía regresar a casa hasta que juntara por lo menos 200 000 yen.

En el parque, Naruto se portó muy amable con Gaara. El pequeño se sintió triste y rompió a llorar.

**-Oh! Estás bien? Por qué lloras?- Preguntó muy preocupado.**

**-Es que, nadie es amable conmigo.**

**-Te refieres a que nunca te han abrazado o encariñado?- Preguntó con asombro Naruto.**

**-No.**

**-Ni siquiera tu madre?**

**-No tengo…**

En ese momento Naruto abrazó a Gaara fuertemente y susurró:

**-Hay gente mala, pero puedes confiar en mí.**

**-Gracias.**

**Capítulo 4: Sueños y deseos.**

4. Se podía ver a lo lejos un niño corriendo desesperadamente, corriendo hasta toparse con otro niño. Lo abrazó y a gritos y lágrimas lo miró a los ojos.

-**Dime que ha terminado, ya no lo soporto!**

Pero el otro niño no respondía, sólo abrazaba firmemente al niño. Calmándolo y dejando que llore hasta caer dormido.

***Suena la alarma del reloj***

**-Uh, que hora es?**

7.48am

**-Maldita sea! Ahora si llegué muy tarde, dios mío! –Gritaba neurótico Naruto.**

**-Tontuelo, hoy es sábado.- Dijo Gaara.**

**-Ayy menudo susto eh?- Dijo más aliviado Naruto.- En ese caso sigamos durmiendo.**

Gaara pasó la noche en casa de Naruto, al sólo haber una cama y el hecho de que no había sofá, Naruto Y Gaara durmieron en la misma cama.

**-Umm Naruto?**

**-Si?**

**-Pues verás, mí- mi- mi tía Karura, me mandó a juntar mucho dinero, pero no tengo dinero y el problema es que no me dejó volver a casa hasta que no lo tenga. Así que quería ver si podría quedarme en tu casa hasta conseguir el dinero.**

**-Claro! Quédate el tiempo que necesites, aparte tengo el negocio perfecto.**

**-Huh?!**

Naruto y Gaara salieron al parque, Naruto sacó de su mochila un traje de panda.

**-Gaara, esto es lo que te pondrás, y cobraremos por una foto de ti. Claro que también trabajaras medio tiempo en el puesto de ramen, así habrá chance de que juntes el dinero, no?**

**-Gracias.**

Así en el transcurso del fin de semana ganaron unas cuantas monedas. Iban muy bien y eso harían hasta terminar con la cuenta. Todos los fines de semana.

**Nota rápida: ahora que lo pienso está medio Shota, espero no les importe. Si le gustó dejen review y así podré seguir subiendo los demás capítulos, no son tantos y son bastante cortos, sólo son 16, y de ustedes depende si los sigo subiendo, gracias!**

**-MatoTomato**

(Si les gusta el SasuNaru y eso pueden también leer mi fic Tan cercano a lo lejano (vaya que buen título ¬¬!) si es que no lo han leído claro, gracias!)


	2. Caps 5-8

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo amigo?**

5. Gaara no fue ese día a la escuela, por lo que Naruto fue solo. Para su mala suerte venían los malos de la escuela, siempre que Naruto se encontraba solo le maltrataban. A la hora del descanso cinco chico mayores que Naruto lo acorralaron hasta llegar a la esquina de un cuarto.

-Hey, escuché de tu noviecito nuevo, hehehe – dijo uno.

-Cómo se llama?- Dijo otro.

-Creo que se llama Guido, Gakupo, Guillarros? Hahahah.

-Hahahahaahaha! – Rieron los cinco

-Por favor, ya déjenme.- Dijo Naruto.

-Oe! Déjenlo en paz!- Dijo alguien desde atrás.

-vámonos!

Todos los chicos se fueron corriendo. Frente a Naruto apareció un muchacho blanco, de cabellos negro al igual que sus ojos, con pinta de superioridad. Le sonrío de manera coqueta.

-Estás bien?- Preguntó estrechando la mano en señal de ayudar a levantarse.

-Uh si, gracias- confesó Naruto.

-Por cierto, soy Sasuke. Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Naruto.

**Capítulo 6: Gentil Compañía. **

6. -**Será mejor que te acompañe a casa, estoy seguro que te seguirán sólo para vengarse.- Dijo sonriente Sasuke- Por cierto, es verdad que Gaara es tu novio?**

**- No, es sólo mi amigo, le ayudo en lo que puedo.**

Naruto y Sasuke pasaron por el parque hasta llegar al apartamento de Naruto, él vivía en el tercer piso de los cinco que había, ahí Sasuke vio a los chico malo en la oscuridad esperando a Naruto.

**-Hmpf, lo sabía.**

**Saber qué?**

**-Nada.**

Por fin llegaron al tercer piso y se mantuvieron un rato platicando en la puerta.

**-Umm, quieres pasar?**

**-No seré una molestia?**

**-No, vivo solo.**

**-Vale.**

Sasuke entro a la pieza de Naruto, era simple, espaciada, limpia, ordenada y pequeña.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando, y Sasuke comenzó a visitar a Naruto en sus días libres.

**-Oe! Naruto, vamos, hay que salir.**

**-Dame cinco minutos.**

**-Bien, iremos al parque.**

**-Entonces serán tres!**

Así, Naruto y Sasuke caminaron hacia el parque. Se sentaron en unos columpios y comenzaron a hablar.

**-…pero yo no sabía que era posible comer ramen en menos de tres minutos y- Decía Naruto hasta que Sasuke lo interrumpió.**

**-Um, Naruto, debo decirte algo.**

**-Estás bien? Dime.**

**-Sí, es sólo que…te quiero.**

**-Hihihi, yo también te quiero! Así son los amigos!**

**-Pero te quiero no como amigo, como amante…**

**-Uh, Ohh, Umm-ehh-yo.. Te puedo decir lo que siento después de clases?**

**-Claro.**

**Capítulo 7: Decisión.**

**-Nadie afuera, todos adentro!- Gritaba el director.**

**-Espérame a la salida! –Dijo Naruto.**

***Rriiiing***

***Pensamientos de Naruto***

Acaso Sasuke, aun siendo mayor que yo, siendo mejor que yo y muy apuesto, se me ha confesado? Peor, qué supuestamente debo contestarle, esto no puede, no, está mal, es algo grotesco.

***Fin de los pensamiento de Naruto***

***campana de salida***

Naruto esperó junto a un árbol a que Sasuke saliera.

**-Oe, Naruto perdón por tardar.**

**-está bien.**

**-Lo has pensado?**

**-Sí, creo que esto no está bien, es algo feo y somos hombres, no se puede, está mal.**

**-Uh, está bien.**

**-Lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes.**

Al siguiente día en la escuela Sasuke, que iba en el piso de arriba miraba a Naruto sonreír y jugar con sus compañeros. Realmente lo amaba, no quería dejarlo ir, pero si dijo no la primera vez, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Sasuke sentía el dolor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, realmente quería estar ahí, abrazando, sintiendo, amando a Naruto.

Pero Naruto era muy inconsciente para verlo…

**Capítulo 8: Realmente te amo!**

Sasuke caminaba hacia el parque, estaba lloviendo, mientras paseaba oyó a alguien gemir en la calle, divisó dos hombres y un niño, eran esos chicos otra vez y Naruto, lo estaban ahorcando., Sasuke corrió al encuentro y golpeó severamente a uno de ellos, el otro quiso golpearle contra la pared, pero este libró y con la cabeza del chico en su mano lo golpeó varias veces contra la pared.

Tomó a Naruto y preocupado preguntó.

-**Naruto, oe, oe, estás bien?**

**-Oh, aha, gracias.**

**-Te llevaré a casa.**

**-Gracias.**

Sasuke tomó en brazos a Naruto, subió hasta el apartamento de este, abrió la puerta y recostó a Naruto sobre la cama.

**-estarás bien?**

**-Hm, gracias**

**-Um Naruto?**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Sé que ya hablamos de esto, pero si no lo digo ahora nunca más podré…Realmente te amo…Debo irme.**

…

**-Espera ven. Te necesito, quédate, abrázame hasta que me quede dormido. Por favor.**

Sasuke se recostó en la cama de Naruto, el pequeño se metió en los brazos del mayor y cerró los ojos.

Eran las 2.22am cuando Naruto despertó, notó que Sasuke seguía durmiendo, por lo que decidió no despertarlo y seguir durmiendo.

El aroma de Sasuke era como té verde y jazmín con toques de clavo, era muy apacible estar junto a él. Sus cabellos eran negros, delgado, abundantes, lacios y suaves.

Sus labios eran hermosos, con volumen pero sin sonrisa, rosados, lindos.

Todo él era perfecto. Naruto lo sabía y eso lo atraía más a él.

En la mañana, Naruto despertó, volvió los ojos hacia Sasuke, este último le miraba tranquilamente respirando, sereno.

Naruto se aferró a Sasuke y hundió la cara en su pecho.

Todo era tan tranquilo…


	3. Caps 9-12

**Capítulo 9: confusión y dinero.**

9. Era fin de semana lo que significaba que Gaara y Naruto debían trabajar en el puesto de ramen. Mientras trabajaban comenzaron a platicar.

-Gracias por encontrarme trabajo, eres muy gentil.

-No te preocupes.

-Ayer llegué a casa un poco tarde, vi que dormías con Sasuke en la cama, así que dormí en el suelo.

-Hehe, es que es una larga historia.

-Sé que él te ama y tú a él, aunque me gustas un poco. Sé que no debería decirlo pero no me gustaría dejarlo reprimido.

-Si lo hubieras dicho antes…

-Hm, no te sientas culpable, a veces pasa no?

-Shi.

Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Gaara.

**Capítulo 10: Si yo fuera rico…**

**-Vaya hoy parece ser un día muy tranquilo, vamos hay que trabajar!**

Naruto y Gaara se preparaban para otro día de trabajo, el entusiasmo nunca cesaba en ellos. Primero llegaron 3 chiquillas comelonas, 2 señoras serias, al rato un grupo de chicos, y por último 10 señoras con sus bebés.

Pasaron toda la tarde trabajando, incluso bromeaban con sus clientes. Al caminar en direcciones opuestas una chiquilla pasó entre los dos, haciéndolos tropezar y accidentalmente terminar en un extraño beso. A su mala suerte, Sasuke pasaba por ahí...

Parecía que todo iba en tiempo lento. Él los miró, ellos lo miraron, y todos se miraron entre sí. En ese momento Naruto se quería morir, Sasuke quería matar a Gaara y Gaara estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**-Hola Naruto, hola Gaara.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, muy serenamente.**

Gaara terminó de desmayarse.

**-¿Hola?- Se dijo Naruto-**

**.O.O.O.O.**

***En el apartamento de Naruto***

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en el piso (no hay sofá), hablando de lo ocurrido.

**-Lo siento, fue un accidente!**

**-Y a mí qué?**

**-S-sólo deja que reunamos el dinero para que Gaara pueda regresar a casa!**

**-Casa?**

**-Su familia no lo quiere.**

**-Uh, y por qué no viene a vivir conmigo? Yo tengo 8 habitaciones y vivo solo, por qué no le preguntas?**

**-Wow, genial, le preguntaré, gracias!**

**Naruto le preguntó Gaara lo que Sasuke le propuso, Gaara muy feliz aceptó, se mudó con Sasuke. Una vez ahí, el pequeño le contó lo que había pasado en los últimos años de su vida.**

** .o.o.o.o.**

**6.42am**

Gaara y Sasuke se hallaban durmiendo en la misma cama, semi-desnudos, Gaara abrió los ojos.

''**no!''** Pensó Gaara, **''esto no debió suceder''.**

Sasuke se levantó, miró a Gaara y comenzó a decir.

**-Uh, esto fue una confusión, yo no…**

**-Lo sé lo sé, esto no debió pasar, debemos hacer como si nunca pasó! – Lo interrumpió Gaara.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**-Muy bien clase B, les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase, Suigetsu.**

De pronto apareció un apuesto joven de largos cabellos blancos, ojos morados, tez blanca y una figura delgada pero en forma.

**-Hola!**

**-Bienvenido Suigetsu. – Dijo la clase.**

**-Ya viste Sasuke? Ese tal Suigetsu es muy sexy y te acaba de guiñar el ojo. – Dijo Rock Lee.**

**-Y a mí qué?**

…en el receso…

Vino una chiquilla de cabello rosado en dirección a Sasuke.

**-Hola Sasuke, sabes quién soy? Voy en la clase de Naruto, un año menor que tú.**

**-Yo soy Ino, ella es Sakura- interrumpió una chica rubia.**

**-Bien por ustedes, me voy.**

**-Awww!**

Suigetsu se encontraba en el baño de hombres cuando Sasuke entró.

**-Hola Sasuke. Que apuesto eres, a que me gustaría probar esos labios.**

**-Imbécil.**

**-No seas rudo nene.**

Suigetsu lanzó a Sasuke suavemente contra la pared, se pegó a él y lentamente levantó su rodilla hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Sasuke, comenzó a besarle ferozmente y quitarle la camisa.

**Nota de autora: NO TENGO PERDÓN! Me tardé mucho en actualizar y los capis se van haciendo más cortos, pero como lo escribí hace mucho no puedo cambiarle mucho, perdón y gracias por comprender.**

**-Mato Tomato.**


End file.
